A conventional bicycle for variating a driving speed such as for ten variations of speed can not be adjusted to variate its speed when the bike is not running, and the construction thereof is also very complex to cause operation inconvenience.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional speed variating means of a bike and invented the present speed-variating means for a bike as eccentrically operated.